


Cutting through the Gloom;

by Walden_Pond221



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (Author is a sucker for Jim calling anyone 'baby' and he hopes you are too), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, In which James T. Kirk is as dramatic as ever, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walden_Pond221/pseuds/Walden_Pond221
Summary: [A/N: Going for TOS with this one but could easily be for AOS too, enjoy the full fledged sappy-ness of this one.]





	

     It had been a long day, a long trip back and forth from another planet and another day had been saved. In a rush it was all over. Suddenly the crisis had been solved and the enterprise crew was made painfully aware of their own mortality yet again. Now off duty Jim and Spock were standing on either side of his room with wide eyes, still fast beating hearts and fearful, sullen expressions. Spock was staring dead eyed at the floor, his fists clenched painfully tight as if trying to keep a grip on himself. But through his defiant discipline a slight tremor ran down his rigid spine anyway. 

"Spock."

Their eyes were on each other’s.

“Come here baby.”

     In the span of a heartbeat Spock was in Jim’s arms. There was no reason to keep up their brave faces anymore, alone together they crumpled, clinging to each other for dear life. ' _Any port in a storm._ ' Jim's grandmother used to say. How apt that phrase was here and now. Spock shivered and shook as his beloved wrapped himself even tighter around him.

“I thought you were dead Jim. I believed you were, I felt- I saw-“  Spock’s voice sounded as fragile as glass.

“Shh. Sh. It’s alright honey. I’ve got you.” 

     Spock held on to him tightly, possessively. Stupidly terrified that he’d be snatched away at any moment. The mission had been all too close with those great beasts tearing at his heart and soul with tooth and claw. He’d watched helplessly as the light died from his captain’s eyes. He’d come back from the brink of course but the image of him laying there just wouldn’t recede. Logic told him it was safe now but a stubborn part of him overrode the entire system and filled his head with doubt.

“We’re safe now. We’re okay.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure.”

Jim’s breath was warm on his ear, his fingers cool on his neck. In the midst of such tension Jim’s kiss was just as loving, just as tender as if they’d been strolling down the beach on shore leave. When he pulled away he guided Spock’s hand over his own heart.

“I promise I will always come back to you Spock. I don’t care where we are or what happens as long as this heart beats I will return to you.”

A heartbeat or two passed and Spock hadn’t said anything. He couldn’t believe his words. He was an island to himself, remote, undiscoverable. Before Jim Kirk that was all he wanted, to stay away, to be alone. Now here this man was with soft eyes and a heart bigger than the galaxies themselves promising himself to him.

“Do you believe that?” Jim held his beloved’s face in his hands,

“I need you to believe me Spock. I need you to say it.”

“Jim, I-” He couldn’t even speak, couldn’t breathe. It was too much.

“Yes?”

No, it was all he ever needed. A single tear fell from the Vulcan’s eye.

“I believe you.”


End file.
